


Routine

by Author_Donny (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, I wrote the second chapter before the first because i suck, M/M, Nudity, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Author_Donny
Summary: My first writing about my OC's, yeah it's probably not THAT good but i'm learning ^^"There's a lot of fluff with these two
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Plague was sprawled out on his bed fully naked with his eyes closed, having just come out of the hot shower. He was so comfortable in his current position that he was so close to just falling asleep like that, as he always felt so refreshed after a good wash.

He just about dozed off completely until his boyfriend Necro came into the room, opening an eye to see what he wanted.

"Hey babe, i just got done with laundry. You uh... need some clothes on?" He offered, blushing behind his mask at the sight of his naked lover.

Plague rose an eyebrow and nodded in reply, liking the feeling of warm clothes after they've been washed. He glanced over to his left, looking at a box of adult diapers they kept on a shelf. He looked back over to Necro, hoping he would know what he was asking for.

Necro took a second to realize what he wanted, before nodding and setting the basket of clothes down on the floor. "Oh alright, you look too tired to move anyway." He went over to grab a diaper from the shelf and grabbed some clothes before making his way to Plague.

He started with the clothes first, having Plague sit up to put him in a soft black hoodie, it was almost surprising it still fit over the other's chubby belly. Next were a matching pair of sweatpants, pulling them up to his knees and stopping so he can get the diaper on him.

Plague just let it all happen, too sleepy for any retaliation.

Necro got him taped into it and finally pulled his pants up over it, smiling at him and reaching out a hand to give his boyfriend's belly a gentle rub. "There, are you nice and warm now?"

The other nodded smiling, already drifting off to sleep from being rubbed. He was spoiled while in Necro's care, and he loved it. And Necro knew that he did.

Necro lifted his mask up to kiss Plague on his forehead, before going to turn the light off and close the door behind him.

Being honest, being there for him was always his favorite routine.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Plague came downstairs rubbing his eyes of sleep, coming over to see Necro who was lazily rested on the sofa watching TV.

"Morning." Necro looked over.

"Hey..." was all Plague said back, crawling onto the sofa with his boyfriend for some morning cuddles. Necro smiled and wrapped his arms around the other, gently rubbing his back. "Did you have a good sleep?" He asked.

He subconsciously moved a hand down towards Plague's bottom, giving a small pat before quickly realizing there was a slight bulge, not to mention a pretty foul smell. "Uhh.. babe..?" He looked at him, to which the other just smiled in response while keeping his tired eyes shut.

Necro put his hand down Plague's sweatpants to feel the back of his diaper, almost impressed at how much there actually was. It was even still a bit warm, both back and front. "Damn, did you do all this in one go..?"

"Mhm..." Plague smugly grinned, as if proud of himself.

For whatever reason Necro felt himself get a little bit hard, but tried not to make that too obvious.

"I guess we can clean you up after breakfast, how's that sound?"


End file.
